Kernel's Heart
by Draven L. Strange
Summary: One Shot about Kernel about Bec. Set Death's Shadow.


I'm not a stalker. I'm just obsessed. It's technically not stalking if the girl is with me 24/7. Or whatever the demon universes goes by. We're traveling together and I just happen to be……..staring at her every chance I get. If I'm not looking at her, I'm thinking about her. She's stuck in my head. Damn it Bec!

Bec, Bec, Bec, Bec. Such a pretty name. It makes my knees weak just thinking the name. I guess that's why I'm laying on the ground. Hard stone ground, hurting my back. Looking up at a stone wall. For some reason we're trapped in some air pocket in a rock with no exit. All I see is blue rock……and lights.

These new eyes are messing with my head. Now I see lights that just float around and don't listen too me. I guess magic made eyes can't beat the real stuff. At least they do one good thing. They let me see Bec.

When she came back to life, or whatever she did, I was still blind. I left when I was still blind. I didn't even know what she looked like. Except for that picture Beranabus has. I get why he was obsessed with that drawing for years. That picture did her no justice. She is way more prettier in person.

The drawing didn't show the shiny blueness of her eyes. Or the reddish tint to her deep, brown hair. Or each freckle on her face, especially the ones on her nose that make me……smile.

I haven't smiled in a while. Not there's much too smile about, especially for me. I've never, ever had a friend. Grubbs and I aren't exactly best buds and any interaction with any Disciple doesn't count. I'm just stuck in the dark fighting demons for the rest of my life. The only good thing really is Bec. Her beauty lights my world.

I look over to her. Everyone else is sleeping, even Beranabus, the old fool. They all look in pain, especially Dervish, poor guy. Bec is wide awake, sitting and looking at the like. The light floats at the top of the room and is what we guess is the demon of this universe.

Bec looks radiant. Her blue eyes sparkling in the light. Her hair running behind her small, perky ears. Damn, she looks beautiful. So beautiful it hurts. I think I'm going to cry. My heart is trying to fly away or something. I need to get a hold of myself before…..she sees me. Bec is looking at me, her cute face like a dagger in my heart. She gets up and starts walking over to me. Gently walking like a butterfly. She's so graceful and pretty and……get a hold of yourself Kernel.

I lay down and try to look asleep. Damn my terrible acting. Okay, just play it cool. Get a grip. Think about something soothing. Like that movie I saw a couple Earth years back. What was it? Oh yeah, Fight Club. Good movie.

She stops over me. She kneels down and pokes me.

" You awake?" she asks.

I open my eyes. Oh damn. I'll be awake until I die in a few minutes.

" Yup."

I sit up and she sits down. Okay, calm down. She's like a….co-worker or something. We're both part of the Kah-Gash. Nothing…..gulp….more.

" Can I talk to you?" I am the Kah Gash's rapid beating heart.

" Yeah, sure" I reply weakly. My voice is hiding somewhere.

" How do you feel," My heart is about to give out " right now?" I'm going to have a heart attack. " About this whole," I might die in ten seconds. " demon, saving the world thing.

I didn't listen to her, but my mind decided to spit something out.

" How do you think I feel?! Happy!" I yell angrily. She's hurt. Oh crap, I hurt her. She even looks cute when she's sad. What do I do?! " Uh, I'm sorry," I apologize. " Honestly, I'm scared out of my socks."

Socks. Why would I say……she just grabbed my hand.

" It's alright." I am the Kah Gash's washing machine stomach. " I'm scared too."

" Let's be scared together" I say.

What is wrong with me?! Luckily, she laughs. She has an amazing laugh and even more amazing dimples. I am the Kah Gash's butterfly filled stomach.

" Well, if we don't have anyone else to relate too, I guess we should be scared together," she says with a smile. My pressure is relieved. But she's still holding my hand with her smooth, small hands.

" We're the only people like us. We need to be together." That didn't sound right.

" You're right" she says, still rubbing my hands. " I'd kill to be Grubbs and have an uncle like Dervish or have Meera's looks."

" Oh come on. You're not that ugly." What did I just say?! What did I just say?! I am the Kah Gash's stupid mouth. " What I meant was……you're too hard on yourself. I mean you're……so pretty."

She shined an ear to ear smile. My lungs expanded again.

" Glad you think that" she says. " You know, you're not so bad yourself."

My dark skin blushes red. I can feel my face going numb.

" Yeah, a bald, skinny, demon hunter with fake eyes is what every girl wants." A part of me hopes that's actually what she wants.

" Stop being such a Gloomy Gus" she says, releasing my hands. My fingers already miss her touch. " The baldness is kinda cute and your eyes are the coolest shade of blue." I am the Kah Gash's non-working lungs. " Maybe with some meat on your bones, you could be handsome." Her presence is killing me.

" Are you flirting with me?" I say, not as a joke, but in disbelief. My throat burns. She laughs.

" You wish." I do wish that. " But honestly, I could see us getting together." I can't breathe. I'm going to die. " But not right now."

What!

" We have to focus on the matter at hand" she says in all seriousness. " Fighting evil is more important than dating someone." I look away to hide a frown. " But if we get through this," she turns my head to look into my eyes. My soul is melting. " I promise to give you a date."

Bec gets up. I'm frozen in awe. She turns around and walks back to the group. I rest onto my back. I just watched the light of my life walk away. I am the Kah Gash's aching heart.


End file.
